


My Doctor, My Soldier

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I am so fucking tired, M/M, Made up names, Soldier/Doctor AU, but it was SO worth it, mad giggles, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/101692455900/well-you-are-the-picture-of-health-lieutenant ---- http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/102832695475/just-tell-me-what-you-see-lieutenant-durin#notes</p><p>*points at fassbender-mcavoyobsessed* Her fault. I blame her. If she wouldn't make those wonderful gif's i wouldn't have been force to write a Christmas Special One Shot about it. She, she's the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Doctor, My Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been a close cut. It took longer than expected and is longer than expected. But hey, it's Christmas and hey...who needs sleep *grins like maniac*  
> This would have been the 50th fic i posted (Not counting the advent calendar advertising). But then BotFA happened :/  
> Have fun you little idiots <3

Bilbo sighed. His neck was stiff and he felt like a fucking elephant herd had trampled him. For three days on end. He sighed and Tauriel looked inside. Her red hair was done up.

   “Lieutenant Durin is the last one. Then we are finished.” The woman smiled and was about to close the door, when Bilbo turned in his chair.

   “You can go Tauriel. I can to this alone and I think you deserve to go home earlier than me. You shouldn’t waste Christmas with me and some patient.” The woman smiled.

   “Thanks Doctor Baggins.” But the man only smiled and waved her off. He sighed and turned back at the clipboard. Lieutenant Durin was one of his usual clients. Working as a military doctor meant for Bilbo to work mostly with men who either came from or went to war. Leaning back, he closed his burning eyes and sighed. The ring of his phone ripped him from his daze.

   “Doctor Baggins, what can I do for you?”

   _“Hey Bilbo…”_

   “Prim! What’s up?” Primula was his cousin and he planned on spending Christmas with her and Drogo, her fiancé.

   _“I’m sorry…but Drogo’s uncle is in hospital, so we go to his hometown. I’m so sorry Bilbo.”_ He heard her sadness about this happening and also her regret, but still he sighed.

   “It’s…it’s no problem.” He rubbed his face. “I will spend the next few days watching bad telly and eating biscuits!” He said, trying to laugh, but failing.

   _“Oh Bilbo!”_

   “Stop pitying me Prim. I can watch over myself pretty well!” Bilbo said determined.

   _“Okay. Have a nice Christmas!”_

   “You two too!”

   _“Bye!”_

   “Bye!” Putting down the phone he sighed again. It wouldn’t be the first Christmas he would spend in front of his television or in his little library. A knock was jerking him from his thoughts. When he turned he saw the opened door and Lieutenant Durin standing in it.

   “Sorry for intruding like this. Are you alright?”

   “Oh yes. Nothing terrible.” The man, tall and broad, entered. “Just some plans crashed.” Bilbo laughed. “Nice to see you again, Lieutenant.” Shaking the doctors hands, the soldier sat down on the bench.

   “I’m sorry for making your day longer than necessary.” Bilbo waved it off.

   “I have no one waiting for me now.” Putting back on his doctor-y face. “Undress your upper body.” While the lieutenant did so, Bilbo scanned the paper on the clipboard. “You want to go to a training camp? To train or to be trained?” Bilbo looked up and was met with a muscular upper body. His eyes travelled over the broad chest and over the clean shaved, strong chin and the stern face, pale next to the half-long black hair, kept above his ears.

   “To train new soldiers. They think I am to old to fight.” The voice was so deep, Bilbo felt chills washing through him.

   “Shouldn’t this be good news for you?” The soldier shrugged.

   “I have only my sister and brother here anymore.” Bilbo nodded.

   “As always, you are the picture of health!” Lieutenant Durin arched his eyebrows, a small smile tugging at his lips.

   “Thank you Doctor Baggins. I do try.” Bilbo inhaled.

   “Any problems with that wound of yours?” The doctor pointed vaguely to the man’s thigh where a bullet had torn apart the muscle.

   “No, apart from some twinges from time to time.” Bilbo nodded.

   “Can I see your back? The last time you were here, you said the wound there bothers you sometimes.” Standing up, the lieutenant turned and showed Bilbo his broad, strong back. With shivering hands, Bilbo touched the man’s warm and surprisingly soft skin. Flinching at the sensation, the soldier shifted a bit. Bilbo concentrated back on his examination. A grenade splinter had dug itself into the flesh right under the rips. A nasty scar now covered most of Lieutenant Durin’s back and Bilbo saw, that the wound, though fully and perfectly healed, was still not as flexible as normal skin and muscle tissue.

   “The wound happened when again?”

   “Two years ago. We were fighting Azog.” Bilbo nodded.

   “Give it some more time. The scar tissue takes a while until it’s moving and stretching like usual skin and muscle.” Lieutenant Durin turned back and sat down once more, picking up his clothes. Bilbo let his eyes travel over the marvellous body in front of him. He was thankful, that Thorin Durin wouldn’t risk his life once more because Bilbo was worried for the lieutenant. Cheeks burning, he turned back at his desk. He took a plastic cup and poured some antibiotics into it. General procedure.

   “Down with the hatch.” He handed it to Lieutenant Durin and the man threw his head back, shuddering while swallowing. Bilbo watched the man’s Adams apple bobbing on his throat.

   “What are you doing tonight?” The lieutenant asked casually.

   “Nothing, my relatives had to go somewhere else.” Stopping in the door, the soldier turned.

   “Why don’t you come with me? My familiy’s big and you wouldn’t stick out.” Bilbo looked at the other man with surprised eyes. “Only if you want to of course.”

   “Uhm…Why would you ask me?” Bilbo was looking into Lieutenant Durin’s eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

   “It’s like…” The soldier leant against the door frame and sighed. “You have been my doctor for seven years. You stitched me up better than anyone before. Even when you were in warzone, you were so calm and concentrated. I’ve never seen that from another doctor ever.” Bilbo flinched, when he remembered the short time he had spent in warzone in Afghanistan. “And I want to repay you somehow.”

   “Uhmm…” Bilbo scratched his head and sighed. “You know, this has never happened to me before. A patient inviting me over, on Christmas or all days.” He shook his head. “I just don’t really understand it really.” Lieutenant Durin shifted and stepped a bit forward.

   “I don’t know, what the fuck is possessing me right now, but I don’t think I will ever suggest that again. I’ve never done that myself and to be frank, if you were someone else, I wouldn’t ask.” Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up and he looked on his feet for a brief second.

   “Well…before I over think it too much, I just say yes and follow you.” The smile spreading on Lieutenant Durin’s face was worth it, Bilbo thought. If he didn’t like it, he could always leave.

 

After a silent car ride in Thorin’s – the lieutenant insisted on being called by his first name after Bilbo had asked him to call by his first – Range Rover Sport, they walked a snowy path up to an old mansion a bit outside in the woods.

   “It’s beautiful.” Bilbo said, stopping in the middle of the path and looking up to the house with wide eyes. Thorin stopped next to him, towering the doctor.

   “Yes it is, isn’t it?” There was pride in the man’s words and when Bilbo looked up, he saw a warmth in the stern face of the lieutenant, he hadn’t expected from the soldier, from any soldier at all. He knew their haunted eyes, the hard lines of their mouths, not the happy wrinkles surrounding blazing eyes or the smiled those lips could curl into when they saw their beloved again. When the door opened, Bilbo was blinded by the light, but heard a voice shouting loudly:

   “Uncle Thorin!” And then from inside a mothers voice:

   “Fili stop your brother from running out there!” Bilbo snorted at this and also saw an even brighter smile on Thorin’s lips. When they had reached the house, the warmth wafting out of the door nearly suffocated Bilbo after the cold , fresh air outside. Thorin picked up a small boy from the floor and twirled him, causing the five-year-old to giggle loudly. Another boy, a bit older stood in the hallway and smiled broadly.

   “Brother, nice to see you.” A stout, but strong woman entered the small corridor and hugged Thorin hard, who had sat down the boy.

   “Good to see you too.” Thorin turned, making Bilbo visible. “This is my doctor, Bilbo Baggins.” The woman’s face lit up.

   “Dís Steel, Thorin’s little sister.” She shook his head, her hand forming an iron fist around his fingers. “These are my two boys. Fili and Kili, the youngest.” Kili looked up at Bilbo with big eyes, clinging to his uncle’s legs, while Fili slid past his mother and uncle, who blocked the corridor entirely, to bow before Bilbo.

   “Little show-off.” Dís said gently and shoved her children into the room she just had left. “Take your clothes off and out them on the…well we used to have a coat-rack, but the jacket pile seemed to have eaten it. Hang your jacket anywhere, it doesn’t matter.” She smiled and left the two of them too.

   “Are you alright?” Thorin asked gently, as he tried to find a place to put their clothes.

   “Yes. Your sister looks a lot like you. With the hair and eyes.”

   “I know. If I’d have long hair, we would look like different sized twins.” Bilbo laughed, not really knowing at the thought of Thorin with long hair or the fact that he admitted it so openly. “I have to warn you now. My family is a bit more special than others. Lots of weird uncles and mad aunts. And we are related to a lot of people, so don’t even try to keep track, who’s related to who, because not even we know it really.” Thorin winked and the opened the door, to reveal a gigantic room with mismatched sofas and chairs and an awful lot of people.

   “Ready for battle?” Thorin asked gently. Bilbo nodded and entered with the man. Fili and Kili, now a bit bolder with the company of their extended family settled down next to Bilbo as soon as he sat down. The two of them didn’t spoke a word, but Bilbo felt them watching him. An old man with white beard sat on a chair not far from him.

   “This is Balin, the Wise Old Man.” Balin smiled.

   “You must be the doctor, Thorin has told us about.” Shooting Thorin a look, Bilbo only nodded. The lieutenant seemed to blush, but in the light it was hard to tell.

   “Thanks for patching him up again so often. He speaks fondly of you. Says, that you got more courage, than a doctor ought to have.” Thorin rolled his eyes, but Balin only winked. “I am old and the only thing I am able to do is to mock my family. I have lots of opportunities to do so!” He said and laughed loudly. Another very broad man walked over, even broader than Thorin and whistled.

   “Brother, are you embarrassing Thorin?” The lieutenant by Bilbo’s side sighed.

   “This is Dwalin, one of my cousins.”

   “Don’t forget me!” A voice shouted. The second stranger had red hair and hard features but a friendly smile on his face.

   “An’ that’s Dain.” Dwalin introduced, slapping the other man on the back, receiving an elbow to the rips. Fili and Kili giggled at that.

   “My family likes to embarrass me. It’s their favourite thing to do.” Thorin sighed deeply and looked even embarrassed.

   “Oh come one, we only mean it good heartedly!” Dain shouted and pulled Thorin’s head down to ruffled his hair. That was something surprising to see for Bilbo, for Dain was about one and a half head shorter than Thorin. And Thorin didn’t look like someone who was very much into that kind of stuff.

   “Yeah.” Thorin said from the positions under Dain’s arm. “Good heartedly.”

   “Why has no one introduced me yet to Thorin’s friend?”

   “Probably because you were in that corner snogging your girlfriend, Frerin.” Dwalin said icily.

   “And my little brother Frerin. He’s older than Dís.” Thorin introduced, when the also black haired man stepped forward. He had green eyes and was of slender built, not a thing like his siblings.

   “You look nice, why are you a friend of my brother’s?” Frerin asked.

   “I am his military doctor.” Bilbo said.

   “Oh the tiny guy with the blonde hair, Thorin talks about when he mentions his many wounds?” The face of the man had come closer and closer and now he pulled back and hit his older brother hard on the back. “Jesus!” He said, winked and was off again. Meanwhile Balin and Dwalin had vanished and instead, there was a blonde man sitting in Balin’s chair, Fili and Kili on his lap.

   “That’s Vili, my brother-in-law.” The man looked up, a relaxed and calm expression on his face.

   “Nice to meet you. Someone else, who is mildly confused by this family.” He shook Bilbo’s hand over the heads of his sons. “Though I knew, what would expect me, when I married Dís.” He joked and the three laughed.

   “I’ll get you something to drink.” Thorin said and left the spot by Bilbo’s side. In seconds, another relative took it over. The woman looked at his with sharp eyes and Bilbo relized, that she was Thorin’s mother. IT was confirmed by Fili screaming “Granny!” and jumping into her lap. The woman laughed, her stern face all in laugh crinkles.

   “Oh Fili, you get too big for this.” The boy snuggled up to her. “And I too old.” She now looked at Bilbo.

   “I am Bilbo Baggins, Thorin’s…”

   “Doctor, I know.” She smiled again. “I am Dírena, Thorin’s mother.” She shook Bilbo’s hand over the head of her grandson. “I hope he is not as grumpy as I think he his.”

   “I’ve had worse than him. At least he has stopped cursing.” Dírena rolled her eyes.

   “Being in the military is no good, but Thorin’s as thick-headed as I am.” Shaking her head she laughed and then her son returned with two glasses in his hands.

   “Mom. What are you doint?” Thorin asked, the undertone in his voice giving away, that he knew his mother well.

   “Don’t worry Thorin dear, I was just entertaining your friend.” Vili, who had watched the scene so far, smiled smugly and Thorin sighed.

   “Mother, you are insufferable.”

   “As are you. It shows that we are related.” Dírena grinned at her son, who only frowned, but in a good-hearted way. Bilbo had only seen him frowning upon injuries or his fellow soldier. “Oh don’t give me that. It’s Christmas, for Hell’s sake.”

   “Mum!” Thorin exclaimed, eyes wide and Bilbo snorted out a laughter. As if Thorin hadn’t used to say that all the time.

   “Oh Thorin, don’t be such a saint. We all know, what the military teaches best. And now I will check on your sister. She seemed to have talked to granduncle Stevan.” Sailing away, Dírena left them.

   “I love my family.” Thorin said sarcastically and sat down, finally handing Bilbo the glass.

   “What’s this?” Bilbo asked, taking a sip. It tasted like fruits, but also a lot of alcohol.

   “Dírena’s Special Punch for Special Occasions.” Vili said, lifting Kili, who had fallen asleep on him up. “I warn you, two glasses of this and you dance on the table with a hula skirt. And only a hula skirt.” Fili giggled and jumped up, following his father outside.

   “Really?” Bilbo looked at the glass suspiciously.

   “It’s not _that_ bad.” Thorin said and drank the half of it with one swallow. “It takes three actually. No two.” Bilbo laughed and rolled his eyes.

   “And you still drink it?”

   “My mother would kill us if we didn’t. WE all live under the constant terror of her’s. You don’t mock living dragons.” Laughing harder, Bilbo nearly spilled the content of his glass over his pants, but Thorin’s hand got hold of it. The rough hands brought Bilbo back to reality and he stopped laughing.

   “I can imagine. My mother used to be like that too.” Bilbo said casually. Thorin made no comment about the ‘used’ knowing far too well about the meaningless consolations that would do no good whatsoever. And so the two drank in silence, if you could call thirty noisy family members around you silent. At some point Thorin rose.

   “Do you want to dance?” He asked. There had been dancing over the last few minutes and Bilbo was just happy with watching them. Waking from his daze he nodded and lifted. The glasses vanished someplace Bilbo didn’t care and his hand was in Thorin’s big calloused one. Then they stood on the impromptu dancing floor, Thorin immediately lead Bilbo into a fast disco fox.

Bilbo hadn’t danced in years, but after a few steps, his feet seemed to remember the pace and movements on their own and he was just following. At one point he even began smiling up to Thorin and the pace got faster and faster, until Bilbo was panting. Unable to stop the two of them continued their dance until the music changed. Now there was a slower beat and they changed into cha-cha-cha.

Having Thorin’s hand on his waist distracted Bilbo and smelling the soldier scent made him feel dizzy. But he danced through three songs with Thorin, until both were exhausted and needed a break. Walking to the buffet, Thorin still held Bilbo’s hand. They drank another glass of Dírena’s Special Punch for Special Occasions and ate some sandwiches.

They talked, probably only because they were maybe already quite drunk, maybe because the atmosphere was so soothing or maybe just because they suddenly felt comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

When Bilbo woke the next morning he had a terrible headache, but at the bedside table there were already a glass of water and pills. While they kicked in, he suddenly realized the unfamiliar surroundings. Rolling around in bed, he spotted a man’s back by his side, tattooed all over and…a very significant scar.

He had spent the night in Thorin Durin’s bedroom.

He inhaled deeply, trying not to panic, but he was already at the brim. When he looked down on himself, he saw that he was still wearing his shirt and pants. So it was unlikely that they had had sex. Bilbo fell back into the cushions That woke Thorin, who growled loudly.

   “What the hell?” He asked, when he was able to speak, looking at Bilbo.

   “Good Morning?” Bilbo tried, a smile in his face.

   “Mornin’.” Thorin took his glass of water and pills, before lying on his back. The soft rise and fall of his chest and the rippling muscles all over it caught Bilbo’s attention. He thought, Thorin had fallen asleep, until he heard a soft chuckle.

   “Do you like what you see?” Blushing hard and looking away, Bilbo heard Thorin sitting up. The soldier put one hand Bilbo’s back. “Are you fine?”

   “I shouldn’t be here.” Bilbo said. “I should be in my flat…”

   “Alone and forgotten over Christmas, while I am hating myself here in this room, because I didn’t ask you to come here. No one would be happy with that.” Thorin said gently, his breath on Bilbo’s neck, so close was he.

   “Why do you say that?” Bilbo asked, hiding his face in his hands.

   “Because it’s the truth, Bilbo. I would hate myself for being a coward once more.”

   “You are no coward, you are a soldier, who has seen battle.”

   “I am brave in battle but not in the matters of the heart.” Bilbo still refused to look at Thorin, though now the soldiers hands were on his.

   “I...”

   “Bilbo, I love you.” Thorin said, kissing the back of Bilbo’s neck, causing the doctor to gasp in surprise. “Whenever I was injured, I was worried, that I might never see you again and when you were in warzone, I was even more worried, that you might die and…” Thorin’s voice broke.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo whispered and lifted his face, cheeks wet from tears. “I feared for you, only for you. Those injuries and they way you came back, like a mute, deaf creature afraid of light. The only reason I was so calm while stitching you back together, was because I couldn’t allow myself to panic.” Lifting his hands to Thorin’s face, Bilbo smiled. “I love you too.”

Without hesitation Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo gently on the mouth. The doctor led himself be laid on the back, while Thorin was above him, ravishing his mouth, fingers making quick work of Bilbo’s clothes. Unable to keep his hands off Thorin, Bilbo’s nail scratched over the muscles of Thorin’s back and chest, fingertips twirling around nipples, making them hard.

Thorin groaned and growled into Bilbo’s mouth and pushed his tongue to claim the other man’s mouth. It was sloppy and wet, but Bilbo couldn’t give a damn about it. He loved every freaking moment of it and he wanted more of Thorin. He pressed himself against the man, pulling him closer. When Thorin gently untangled himself from Bilbo’s arms, the doctor mewled.

   “Shh, you get what you want.” Thorin said gently and pecked a kiss on Bilbo’s head. “Let me get some lube.” The soldier rolled out of bed and walked to the cupboard in a corner of the room. Watching the arse of this man with half-lidded eyes, Bilbo smiled to himself. Then Thorin turned and presented a huge tent in his tight black briefs. The smile grew to a smug grin and the soldier chuckled.

   “You certainly like what you see.” Bilbo hummed and Thorin came back and climbed back on the bed to kiss the doctor, one hand on Bilbo’s stomach, travelling lower, while the other one was beside the man’s face. Pushing himself up on one arm, Thorin looked down, smile on his lips, while he freed Bilbo’s cock and gave it a short pull. Moaning, Bilbo threw his head back and Thorin invaded his neck. There would be bruises and no way to hide them, but neither gave a damn. Bilbo’s nails dug themselves into Thorin’s back, drawing blood.

Hissing Thorin ground his cock into Bilbo’s and both panted loudly at the friction. Soon, Bilbo’s hands were on the soldier naked arse cheeks, giving them a squeeze. Now Thorin began to prepare the doctor. He distracted Bilbo with kissed and bites. When Bilbo moaned again, a sound Thorin started to like, the soldier knew, it was enough foreplay. He lifted off Bilbo’s arse and entered the tight hole in one swift motion. Throwing his head back, Bilbo moaned.

Leaning over Bilbo, Thorin began to fuck him really slowly, enjoying every moment, every moan and every spiking pain of yet another nail in his back. Without realizing he had left his eyes open, though unfocused. Bilbo brought one hand to his face and he looked right into the brown eyes of the doctor. Or rather the black eyes, because his pupils were blown wide. Smiling, Thorin ground deeper into Bilbo, groaning himself louder and louder.

Bilbo gave a high pitched pant, his fingers around Thorin’s thick neck, fingertips buried in his hair. The doctor clenched around Thorin and tossed from one side to another, close to release. Going down on his elbows, the soldier buried his face in Bilbo’s neck and pounded into the doctor. Everything went blank and white. Groaning like a black bear, Thorin threw his head back, feeling Bilbo clenching around him and moaning loudly.

   “ _My_ doctor.” Thorin growled.

   _“My_ soldier.” Bilbo moaned back.

_________________________

  

So, this is not over yet. I will write a Sylvester Special as a last thing to this advent calendar. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have.

AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

I decided to make second parts. At the moment the only way I can see how much you liked the fic, is how many kudos you gave these fics have. Or if someone requested it. The following will get a second part:

 

 

(3) The Smell of Roses and Ink _(already written)_

(4) Snowballfights and Hot Chocolate _(already written)_

(7) Have a Piece of Cake (requested by Raire) _(already written)_

(12) Child Care (requested by Raire) _(already written)_

(15) Have a Cup of Tea, my Number…and probably my Heart (requested by Raire)

(16) Love Notes _(already written)_

(18) The Pencil of Love (requested by Vil)

(22) A Mini Cooper and A SUV (requested by Annastesia)

(24)My Doctor, My soldier (requested by goldberry90 and Raire)

If anyone likes to have a second part of another fic, just comment. I can’t guarantee, that I will be able to write it, but I can at least try. All oneshots will be posted in one big work, all mistakes corrected and slightly edited (aka stupid words replaced by better ones).

 

Last but not least:

This is a little ‘Thank you’-post-thing-whatever-rambling…

 

It has been a great deal of work, to write all these one shots and to think of new story lines and shit, but also a lot of fun. Writing for me is something of a medicine, something I can do very good (as far as I know), something that calms me and gives me strength.

So every comment, every kudos means a lot to me. I’ve always thought of writing as a thing, that helps me through problematic times and this December wasn’t only hard because of school, but also because of psychological issues. I have had lots of problems with my mother, things that have been problems since years and if I had a shitty week or a shitty day, the little fights I have with her can drive me to the breaking point.

The support of my work, not only the advent calendar, but anything I put online, means even more to me, when I am down. As I said, I love to write and I feel more like me when I am writing. I am not asking you to like everything I write or to like it because of my psychological issues. I only want you to know, how much all of this means to me and if someone comments on nearly every posted thing, even if it’s shitty, I feel so damn loved.

So again, thank you so much for all you lovely comments and I wouldn’t write if it you all wouldn’t be there.

 

Lots of love and a wondrous Christmas

CF

**Author's Note:**

> (requested second parts now updated)  
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting  
> Have a wondrous Christmas!


End file.
